a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coil component for storing wire of, for example, a motor, and a motor using the coil component.
b) Description of the Related Art
A stepping motor 30 shown in FIG. 10 is known conventionally. Installed in the stepping motor 30 are two coil bobbins 31 and 31 which are arranged back to back. Note that a terminal section 33, which is made by burying the edge of a metallic terminal pin 32, is provided to each of the coil bobbins 31 as shown in FIG. 10. The terminal section 33 is provided on a periphery of one of a pair of flanges formed at both ends of a bobbin spool around which the wire is wound.
As shown in FIG. 11, the end 34 of the wire is wound around the terminal pin 32, and a core 36 (a continuity section of the lead 35 which is a conductive connection member to be electrically connected to the wire) is wound around the terminal pin 32. Then, the core 36 is fixed to the terminal pin 32 using solder 37, and they are electrically connected to one another. At that time, the front end of a resin insulator 38 covering the core 36 is also fixed together with the core 36 by solder 37. There are some cases, as shown in FIG. 12, that the core 36 may be fixed only using solder 37 without being wound around the terminal pin 32.
In the conventional technology, the detailed process, in which the end 34 of the wire is wound around the terminal pins 32 and 32, then soldered, is as follows:
(1) the terminal section 34 of the wire is wound around the terminal pin 32; PA1 (2) the terminal pin 32 is dipped in a bath filled with solder 37, the terminal section 34 of the wire is temporarily fixed to the terminal pin 32 using solder 37, and they are electrically connected to one another; PA1 (3) the core 36 of the lead 35 is twined around the terminal pin 32 having the solder 37; and PA1 (4) the terminal pin 32 is entirely dipped in the solder 37 to finally fix the end 34 and the core 36 to the terminal pin 32.
With the above processes (1) through (4), the end 34 of the wire and the core 36 are fixed to the terminal pin 32. It is designed that power is supplied to the coil component via the lead 35 from an external source.
Even when the core 36 is wound and twined around the pin 32 as shown in FIG. 11, since the pin 32 is normally not very long, the lead 35, specifically, the insulator 38 cannot be wound therearound, thus obtaining insufficient fixing strength between the pin 32 and the insulator 38. For this reason, when the lead 35 is aligned after being soldered to the pin 32, or the lead 35 is dragged around during wiring to an external machine, if the lead is pulled in the direction, to which the terminal pin is projecting, the section of the insulator 38 which is fixed by solder 37 often comes off, and a stress is directly applied to the core 36 during drawing. Since the core 36 as a single unit has a low strength compared to the core covered with the insulator 8, if a stress is directly applied to the core 36, it is highly possible that the core 36 is cut off.